


Facade facade

by Animillion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Gen, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Hinata is a ghoul and nobody really notices. One night he's out for a jog and gets attacked. What could come of that.





	Facade facade

**Author's Note:**

> So my phone sucks and always auto-corrects Hinatas name as Hints so if you see that I'm sorry I posted this at 2 in the morning and didn't edit errors well.

Late- wait was it late? Or was it early morning hours and it was still too dark to notice. The blur of everything took shape every few moments. Between the trudging and deep gulps of breath Hinata had to take, he could barely make out his surroundings. Soft beneath his feet. The earth clung to the soles and dug under his nails. A beach. 

Another gasp and a glance around made it clear to him that he was definitely on the beach. That would explain the burn of salt in his lungs and the freezing feeling of night air hitting his damp body. 

It wasn't supposed to end up like this, he thought while events from before had come back to him. All he was doing was protecting the others after all. Hinata let himself collapse once he got to the side walk. Looking up at the clear sky it occurred to him he still hadn't caught his breath. His body screamed in agony along with his lungs. 

"Dammit." He said, biting his lip. 

Again he got up. Letting his eyes glaze over with dark to see into the night. No one was around. It took him a moment to realise he was near the training camp. The convenient store on the corner indicated that he wasn't very far. Maybe a half mile. Smiling to himself he sighed in relief. 

No way he could navigate his way back if he hadn't of noticed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the store window and stopped. 

His shirt was torn every which way and he was soaked to the bone. His eyes still shined red at him and he frowned. He almost looked like a victim. Not a killer seeking to protect his friends. There was no way he would be able to explain this. Hell he wasn't even sure if he would be able to sneak in or not. He felt like a dirty naive fool for wanting to protect them and yet he felt he had no other choice. They were his friends and they had been targeted, what was he supposed to do? Let them die? No, never. 

"-Ata!" That sure snapped him from his daze. 

Was someone calling his name? It was too close, and he had stupidly went forwards, having some reflex to get away. Instead he was caught in a bright light. 

He held up his arm in defense and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing them back to normal. 

"Hinata!" It was Daichi, Suga, and Asahi. 

He looked at them dumbly, and without thinking of anything else to do he purposely fell limp.

Now Hinata wasn't a good actor, but he was when he needed to be. So once they got him up and he was again "awake." He was ushered back to the camp. Riding on Asahi's back so he wouldn't have to walk. Surprisingly it did help him a little, breath returning to normal and thoughts clearing despite his headache. 

The nurse was the worst part. He had to be dazed with her, not giving straight answers because everything had "happened too fast." The long and short of his fable was that he couldn't sleep and went for a jog before being attacked by a ghoul and managing an escape. Despite his wounds, the woman was still skeptical. He was healing too fast for a human but he just continued to act hurt for the sake of his life. So she just let him go, reported the attack and told him not to move from his bed until it was time to pack up and head home. 

"Hinata," a knock came to the door a hour later, "we came to see you." Daichi poked his head in. 

"All of you?" Hinata raised a brow, wondering if a handful of volleyball teams would be able to squeeze in a medium sized room. 

"Well.. just Suga and I." The two entered, a basket of flowers in hand. "We didn't want to disturb you but this is from the team. You had us worried last night and.. well.. here." He sat the basket down on his bedside table and sat in a chair. 

"We were also hoping to... get some answers." Suga continued with a smile, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"Answers?"

"Yes answers. Why didn't you inform anyone you were going for a run? And how.. how did you survive a ghoul attack." He almost looked nervous to ask. 

"I just.. I don't know it all happened so fast. I ended up jumping into the water to save myself and passed out because of my wounds." Hinata shrugged while looking away. 

"We have to ride home in the morning, you up for it?" Daichi asks. 

"Of course." 

The two looked at each other and smiled, seemingly pleased by that. 

"I'm feeling kind of tired... you two need to go to bed as well." Hinata says after a moment of silence between the three of them. 

"We shouldn't be bothering you so late anyways." 

The two of them got up and headed out. 

"Goodnight Hinata." They said at the same time, kind of stumbling over each others words. 

"Night guys." Hinata waved a little before the light went out and he was left to figure out what he was going to tell everyone in the morning.

* * *

Two weeks had past since the incident. Hinata was cleared to play volleyball by his doctor and everything seemed to be going alright. They hadn't spoken a lot about it the morning after to Hinata's surprise. That was probably Sugawara's doing though because once he was alone with Nishinoya or Tanaka they would ask him a million questions, not even trying to be subtle. Kageyama on the other hand was subtle, asking about it every so often. If his torso was okay, how deep the wounds were, if it was okay to touch him. He wasn't used to him being so careful but he was humbled that he seemed to care so much. 

And then the school got a CCG agent to speak to the students about safety. They had heard it all before, sure. But one of their peers had been, to their knowledge, attacked. And this was an agent after all. Everyone in the gym was attentive and quiet, listening to him speak. Hinata was frozen solid despite that he wasn't the one talking. 

He had heard his teachers speaking about the agent earlier, that the school hired him to hang around after hours to make sure kids got out of practice and nothing was going awry. It was shocking to hear the school be so protective. Then again, it was his own fault. 

"Are you okay Hinata? You're as pale as a ghost." Kinoshita asks when he walks into the club room that evening. 

"I'm fine... there's just a lot on my mind I guess." He laughs and let's his bag fall to the floor with a thud. 

A few moments of him shakily getting things from his bag and Ennoshita says, "You do look awfully sick, we're not having a practice match or anything so you should go home."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He smiles at them so obviously fake that a blind man could see through it. 

They exchanged a look and went back to changing. Of course after that Humans reordering calm himself, he really did. It was just hard when a ghoul murderer could be lurking around any corner. 

_You're okay Hinata. Breath. You're okay. He doesn't know. He DOESN'T know._

He was repeating to himself so much it was the only thing in his head. 

"Who doesn't know what?"

Hinata shook from his thoughts and looked up at Kageyama who had a volley ball between his hands. He was looking at him with that blank expression that showed a hint of annoyance. 

"What?" 

"You said 'he doesn't know'" He told the orange haired boy. 

Hinata looked at him a moment and laughed, blushing a bit in embarrassment and trying his best to come up with a lie. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"It's not like you to stare off so easily. It's best if you just get things off your chest so you might as well tell me." He seemed a bit irritated that Hinata didn't give him a straight answer. 

"It's my dad, he doesn't know that I ate his cake last night." Wow, 10/10 Hinata.

"What?"

"He's just... really into his desserts and I was craving so.. I just hope he won't be angry with me or anything. That's all." Hinata knew he was dumb but right know he felt even more than that. 

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on." Hinata changes the subject and walks back onto the court. 

Kageyama watches him a minute before following, the conversation being noted. 

 

*

It was as they were leaving that afternoon that Hinata became really antsy. At the front of the school was that CCG worker. He watched the team go by, smiling and nodding at them. 

"You kids be safe on your way home." 

They all responded overlapping "we will"  
"Sure" "yeah" "as always" aside from Tsukki who only nods and smiles back at the agent. 

Hinata had said sure as well, however the CCG worker stopped him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Hinata went stock still and looked up at him, blood running cold. 

"You have a piece of tape stuck to your back." The agent said while pulling the tape from him. He handed it to Hinata with a small laugh "sorry, it just looked kind of funny."

"It's alright." He says in return before the group started again. 

"Geez Hinata you look like he was going to kill you or something."

"Well I didn't know what he wanted. The last time someone touched my shoulder like that so suddenly they turned out to be a ghoul." Hinata says almost as if it were a joke, but the words sink deeper into the team then he had realised. 

As they got further from the school and things got more quiet Tanaka broke the ice rather hard with one question. 

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Getting attacked by a ghoul... was it scary?"

"Of course it was. I was terrified. I barely knew what to do other than run." Hinata looks at him quizzically. This wasn't like Tanaka to act so serious. 

"I just.. we could've lost you y'know?"

"Yeah... but you know, I think I'll be fine if it ever happens again. I'll be more prepared about what to do in case it comes to that."

"Don't even think about it happening again!" Kageyama butts in, "if I see you MIA like that again it's not just a ghoul you'll have to worry about." The aggressive sentiment was rather endearing and made Hinata smile at his rival. 

"Sounds like a promise to me." That was when they split off and went there separate ways. Usually they'd stop by Ukai's store but it wasn't worth the trouble today.

* *

Alarms blared through the school as the last person entered the court. Practice was just about to begin and already there was trouble. Takeda hurried to the doors and slamming and locking them soundly. Flipping off the lights he looked to the team and told them it was a lock down. In a matter do seconds they were in the closet of the gym, the entire team huddled in there quietly as Ukai and Takeda whispered things to one another solemnly. 

This was real, all of them were thinking. It was more real than any of them could have imagined. 

Thirty minutes into the lock down and not a peep had been made by any of them. Even the ever so excitable Hinata. Instead he stood near a wall, ears open and trying his best to hear whatever he could. Of course he had more prominent hearing than the rest of them but it's not like he could reveal that in order to get Suga to stop breathing so damn hard. 

And then without warning they all heard it. 

_BOOM_

It was almost as if the ground itself had made the vibrating sound to shake the building. But it was met with another loud shattering of glass. Hinata's eyes widened. 

_Ghoul_

There was a loud thump of feet on the court and the loud heaving of breath. Another loud BOOM followed by the intruder cursing could only mean someone was outside trying to get after him. 

The thumping of feet promptly got louder and louder until the closet door was slammed wide open. Standing there with a piercing red gaze was a battered and wounded ghoul. His mask was merely a plastic Halloween costume mask shaped to look like an ogre. 

"Finally, some leverage." The masked man said just as light shined into the room from a now busted gym door. There stood the agent with his weaponized kagune. 

The ghoul reached out to the first person in his reach; Nishinoya who went pale when a very sharp appendage was at his throat. 

"I'll kill them all if you don't drop that abomination you call a weapon." He snarled. 

The agent paled, unsure of what to do here. He had already requested backup but they were already at a stand still. 

"I won't allow you to harm the innocent!" 

"Does that mean I'm allowed to harm you?" The ghoul asks, hand clasped firmly on Noya's arm. 

"G-guys?" 

"You shut up. Or are you trying to say some last words to your dear friends?" He hummed and laughed a bit, "it won't have to be your last words if you just tell that man to put his weapon down." He pointed to the agent and Noya felt tears well in his eyes. "Come on, I know you can do it." He whispered in his ear. 

"Please.. stop this." Noya asks seemingly to the agent. "I don't want to die." 

The agents eyes widened in heart break. 

"Times ticking." The ghouls kagune came closer to Noya, grazing his skin. Noya looked to the ceiling as some kind of prayer as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Almost up."

"Stop!" The agent yelled and tossed his large kagune to the side. "Just... don't kill him."

"Too late, it's dinner ti-" before he could even finish his sentence Hinata had cut the kagune off along with the arm it was running down. 

With his own two kagune summoned from what seemed to be his shoulder blades. The ghoul screamed in pain as the others coward at what they had just witnessed. Noya was already away from the ghoul and looking back to see his saviour had been Hinata himself. 

"Entering territory that's not your own." Hinata says, pupils now red with the signature black around them. With the wave of his kagune he was sending the other ghoul whirling into the wall. "Threatening lives that aren't yours to take." Hinata picks up the amputated arm and looked at the other. "What were you hoping to accomplish here? Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" He breaks the arm with his kagune, making sure there is nothing to salvage. 

From impact the ghouls mask had broken and fell from his face. Instead of screaming now he was laughing and looked up at him. 

"To find you of course. You reek so much of human body oder that I couldn't even tell you were there! Just like the first time we met in Tokyo." Despite his missing limb his kagune came out just the same for him. "And you just hand yourself to me on a silver platter."

"Hinata.." the orange hair boy finally looks over to see a devastated Nishinoya and looks the other way to find his team not only appalled but frightened.

"And look, they don't believe your little facade anymore! Time to live like the rest of us."

"I'm gonna kill you." Hinata states bluntly, coming at him.

"I'd like to see you try." He grinned and came back at him. The two collided but this time Hinata had the upper hand. 

He used his foot to kick the other in the stomach. Before they could collide again however a new threat made itself clear. 

The agent had gotten hold of his weapon once more, coming at the two of them with it, giving himself away by yelling. 

Hinata jumped out of the way, barely making it. However the agent had cut clean through the other ghoul. 

Staring at the split body, bleeding out on a once clean floor Hinata looked towards his team. He wanted to cry and scream and rage. But as everything else for ghouls, this was inevitable. They knew. 

"Hinata watch out!" The voice was loud and more worried than anyone had ever heard Kageyama be, but Hinata got the message right on time. 

"Posing as a student is low." The agent snarled at him. 

"Would you rather have me victimizing innocent people. Attacking a night and leaving a mess behind? I'm not here for a meal, if that's what you're thinking." Hinata stammered a bit.

They both had their defenses up. 

"What then? You think you can live like a normal human?" The agent grimaced.

"You know my dad told me humans can't even do that before they - yknow killed him and took his only means of defense to be used as a weapon." 

"You're a monster."

"Take a look in the mirror." 

The agent came at him, hitting his block hard and pushing him far back to the wall before he managed to push back, making the other slip and fall. Quick he took hold of the others weapon, crushing it with his hand like Laguna as hard as he possibly could, ripping them from that stupid briefcase. 

The agent was obviously at a disadvantage to begin with. Hurt from fighting the previous ghoul. 

"Unlike a monster, I'm not going to kill you. Because despite what you think I have a heart and it's broken because I'm an idiot who cares so much about monsters." Hinata says to him, hearing the man's back up pull up in their cars in the distance. 

He looked back to his team, tears down his face as he smiled, waving goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been MIA lately I haven't been feeling well for awhile. One night instead of writing the next chapter of Define Necessity I wrote this instead and decided to finish it and not make it a whole chapter thing. I may add to it later though who knows.


End file.
